Iris/Gallery
Seasons |-|Season 1= Tumblr nntn69C7l51r7yelso1 250.gif Screenshot_2018_11_13.png Flashback Ephedia3.jpg 2018-03-04_07_20_3.png Lolirock-galerie-quelques-captures-de-l-episode-une-voix-magique 5065568-L.jpg Lolirock-galerie-quelques-capture-de-l-episode-une-voix-magique 5065570-L.jpg Iris2.jpg Iris3.jpg Iris (transformed).png Iris and Auriana (transformed).png Three Princesses.png LR EP102-08-e1415011037414.jpg Tumblr inline ne170rn1BI1qap25p.jpg LR EP103-14-e1416220718443.jpg Tumblr ng0xggI54w1u0u1q7o1 500.jpg Tumblr ng3j3uCmEX1tpb85to1 500.gif Tumblr nhq1r5Qhg81u0u1q7o5 1280.jpg Tumblr ni6kyjhpn71u0u1q7o1 500.jpg Tumblr nhq1r5Qhg81u0u1q7o9 1280.jpg LR EP101-10.07.03.12-e1413889783546.jpg Tumblr ndzdroIuqN1tpb85to6 r1 400.gif Tumblr nh6lq6U9mN1t0igjoo5 400.gif LR EP119 -11-e1421661814824.jpg Crystal Locatum 1x07 2.png Crystal Locatum 1x07.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-18-20h25m42s79.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-18-20h21m29s100.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-22-01h46m51s151.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-24-14h16m28s91.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-23-12h47m49s204.png Iris and Nathaniel Kiss - Be Mine.png|Iris and Nathaniel share their first kiss. Nathaniel protects Iris.png Iris and Nathaniel - Shanila Surprise (2).png Iris and Nathaniel - Shanila Surprise (1).png Iris and Nathaniel - Shanila Surprise.png Iris and Nathaniel's 2nd Kiss.png Iris and Nathaniel - Shanila Surprise (4).png Iris and Nathaniel - Be Mine.png Iris and Nathaniel - Shanila Surprise (3).png Iris and Nathaniel - Talia and Kyle Sittin in a Tree.png Iris and Nathaniel - Raffle Baffle.png Iris and Nathaniel dancing (3).png Iris and Nathaniel dancing (2).png Iris and Nathaniel dancing (1).png Iris, Nathaniel and Missy.png The Queen and Baby Iris.png Nathaniel and Iris - The Haunting (2).png Nathaniel gives Iris a Flower.png Nathaniel and Iris - The Haunting (1).png Nathaniel with Rose Flower.png Talia reunites with Izira.png Iris and Gramorr.png The Princesses Captured.png Iris blushing over Nathaniel.png Iris, Nathaniel and Missy (1).png The Princesses transported to Ephedia.png Iris and Lefth (4).png Iris and Lefth (3).png Iris and Lefth (2).png Iris and Lefth (1).png Iris and Lefth.png Iris and Nathaniel - To Find a Princess (3).png Iris and Nathaniel - To Find a Princess (2).png Iris and Nathaniel - To Find a Princess (1).png Iris and Nathaniel - To Find a Princess.png King and Queen of Ephedia (Dream).png Shocked Princesses.jpg Iris and Nathaniel - Batty.jpg The New LoliRock (5).jpg The New LoliRock (4).jpg The New LoliRock (3).jpg The New LoliRock (1).jpg Home Pt II.jpg The Princesses hiding their secret.jpg vlcsnap-2015-11-16-19h46m40s247.png Iris Powers Up.jpg Princesses Together to Fight Gramorr.jpg Iris and Nathaniel - No Thanks for the Memories.png Iris_with_a_book.PNG Vlcsnap-2015-11-10-04h52m45s97.png Crystal Solvenda S01E01.png Crystal Luxtra S01E01.png vlcsnap-2015-11-15-00h36m57s73.png vlcsnap-2015-11-16-19h47m38s75.png Tumblr_static_tumblr_static_3m53peianlkwkccc4g04kc00g_640.png 1280x720-Ljt.jpg 7f45caf9b59253846de113696159a160.jpg tumblr_ni15n4nOPD1tpb85to1_400.gif Iris and Nathaniel - Raffle Baffle (4).png Iris and Nathaniel - Raffle Baffle (3).png Iris and Nathaniel - Raffle Baffle (2).png Iris and Nathaniel - Raffle Baffle (1).png Iris and Nathaniel holding hands - Raffle Baffle.png Iris and Missy fighting.jpg Iris and Nathaniel holding hands - Dance Craze.jpg Iris and Nathaniel - Dance Craze.jpg Iris and Nathaniel holding hands - Castle in the Sand.jpg Iris and Nathaniel - Castle in the Sand (3).jpg Iris and Nathaniel - Castle in the Sand (2).jpg Iris and Nathaniel - Castle in the Sand (1).jpg The princesses getting their photo taken in a photo booth.png|The princesses in a photo booth. Lolirock.jpg|Iris with a caveman outfit in I want my LTV Ella_and_Iris_One.png Ella_and_Iris_Two.png Ella_and_Iris_Three.png The_girls_are_spooked_by_the_fallen_pots_and_pans.png 0.jpg |-|Season 2= Nathaniel pushes Iris out the way.jpg Truth Be Told.jpg The Queen holding baby Iris.jpg Other |-|Concept Arts= Concept art of LoliRock from 2011.png Star Princess 1.png Starpriness.png LoliRock Concept Art (3).jpg LoliRock Concept Art (2).jpg LoliRock Concept Art (1).jpg LoliRockConceptArt1.jpg LoliRockConceptArt2.jpg Iris and Talia Concept Art (1).jpg Iris, Talia and Auriana First Concepts (3).jpg MAGICAL GIRL 3.png MAGICAL GIRL 4.png MAGICAL GIRL.png Iris Concept Art (2).jpg Iris Concept Art (1).jpg Dark Iris.jpg Iris' Shanila Dress.jpg Iris.jpg Iris with Short Hair (and Long Hair too), Model Sheet & Posings, From S01E19 “Shanila Surprise”3.jpg Iris with Short Hair (and Long Hair too), Model Sheet & Posings, From S01E19 “Shanila Surprise”3.jpg Iris & Missy (Kids).jpg Iris' Stage Outfits (1).jpg Iris' Stage Outfits (2).jpg Shanila - Developpement Stage1.png Image.jpeg |-|Artworks/Wallpaper= Celebrate.png Iris 5078.png Iris sitting.jpg Badge iris 03-copie1-255x300.jpg Thumb 02.png 11380914 1493879427569404 569004720 n.jpg Wallpaper lolirock 03 1920.jpg Une vie magique.jpg 11420951 987107961308203 1812762470 n.jpg Youloveit ru lolirock kartinki images17.png Lolirock 430x242.jpg Tumblr nd3c15TRHM1u0u1q7o1 500.png Images.jpg Original poster.png LoliRock wallpaper.jpg The infamous spoiler changed.jpg Concept sills.jpg Tumblr ni15n4nOPD1tpb85to1 400.gif LoliRock Wallpaper (8).jpg LoliRock Wallpaper (7).jpg LoliRock Wallpaper (6).jpg LoliRock Wallpaper (5).jpg LoliRock Wallpaper (4).jpg LoliRock Wallpaper (3).jpg LoliRock Wallpaper (2).jpg LoliRock Wallpaper (1).jpg tumblr_nvtim2fuDU1u6xzq9o1_1280.jpg Tumblr nvxa4ccm8T1u6xzq9o1 1280.jpg Merry christmas.png iris vs dark iris.gif lolirock season 2 delivered (team lolirock).png Soon....png |-|PNG'S= Iris.png Iris1.png Iris3.png Iris4.png Dark_Iris.png Lolirock-amies-pour-la-vie-(paroles) 5038776-L.png Lolirock_gif_bff_by_thelocked-d86mxpj.png FullLoli.png FullLoli2.png FullLoli3.png Lola1.png Iris_Beach.png Iris_Clip1.png Iris_Clip2.png Iris_Clip8.png Iris_Urban.png 11380914_1493879427569404_569004720_n.jpg 61TRZfn-maL.png Category:Iris Category:Ephedia Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Royalty Category:Nathaniel Category:Heroes Category:LoliRock Category:LoliRock Gallery Category:Magical Princess Category:Black Crystal Summoners